Silver Romance
by jellibean2400
Summary: At the planet's alliance, Serenity meets the man of her dreams, but will Endymion let go of his past? Please R/R!!!
1. The meeting

disclaimer: I do not own anything about sailormoon.  
:-this means that the characters are thinking  
  
  
Silver Romance  
  
  
  
  
:What a beautiful planet......oh I wonder why mother never talks about it.:  
  
"Serenity!!! You better hurry, your mother is waiting for you in the throne room," Luna shouted as she ran into   
Serenity's bedroom. The room was shaped like the moon, round and never ending. There were no corners,   
no end. The walls were a silver color with a gold trim. Serenity's bed faced the balcony. The canopy bed  
had a thin siver fabric hiding whatever was laying on the bed. Her bed had silver comforters and fluffy pillows.  
The floor was made of pure silver tiles that could never be scratched. Serenity's favorite flower, the daisy,   
was in vases, placed all over the room. Her vanity was made gold and was outlined with pearls.   
  
"Oh, Luna what is today?"  
  
"Today is the ceremony for the alliance of the planets."   
  
  
  
*******************************************************************************************************************************  
  
  
"As you all know that the time comes for my daughter to take my place as queen of the new millenia," Queen Serenity   
had started.  
  
"Mina, who are those young men sitting next to Rei's mother?" Serenity asked her cousin.  
  
"I'm not sure, I think I heard mother saying that they were from the new planet that was joining the alliance. Don't you think the   
guy with the white hair is dreamy?" Mina replied.  
  
"Shh, you two. Don't you know that it is rude to talk while the queen is talking," said Artemis. Artemis was Mina's royal advisor   
while she was on the moon, just like Luna was to both of the Serenity's.  
  
"Well, now we come to the topic at hand. King Richard and Queen Gaia of the earth have accepted their invitation to join the  
alliance," Queen Serenity droned on.  
  
"Endymion, when shall this awful speech end? I don't think I can stand another minute on this god forsaken planet." Malachite  
asked. It was well known throughout the kingdom on earth, that the moon people were not liked for their magical power.  
It wasn't understood, and it was well advanced compared to the earth's powers. But everyone had to listen to the majestys,  
their word was law.  
  
"Well, you know that this is very important to my parents, so just shut up and relax. You do remember the ball that is tonight   
following this speech, don't you? Then just think about all of the beautiful moon girls you will get to meet." the prince replied.  
  
"And with that we will continue you on to the ball. The ball will take place in a few hours, so join us in the ballroom then."  
  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
later in Serenity's bedroom  
  
"What are you going to wear, Sere, because you can't go out like that." Rei asked.   
  
The princess was literally throwing things out of her closet. She was in her underwear, which was lacy, and her hair was about  
her feet. "Could someone just please help me, I can't find a thing to wear. Hey where did Lita go?"  
  
They could barely see the top of her ponytail bobbing up through serenity's clothes.  
  
"Hey geph me ouf of her!!!!!!!!!" Lita proclaimed. The girls all scrambled to get there friend out from beneath the clothes.  
  
"You know Sere, you should really think about getting rid of some of this stuff, you could kill someone with this mess,"   
Lita whined as her friends pulled her from the rumble.  
  
"You know, my mother was talking about the earth becoming part of the planet alliance. So, do you think that we'll finally  
be able to visit the planet." Serenity asked her friends.  
  
"I heard that the people of the earth are very snooty, and that's why they never joined the alliance before," replied Mina  
  
"Actually the people from the earth use the old way of magic, and are not very advanced like we are. For centuries, the people  
have been jealous for this very fact and would not associate with the moon's people. I learned that in history class. You know  
you guys should have known that if you would study." Amy said  
  
"Always the bookworm, Amy. Actually I think the guys are really hot. Did you guys see the boys sitting beside Rei?   
Oh, so dreamy! I wonder if we'll meet up with any of them at the ball?" Mina said  
  
"I couldn't see them really well, they were sitting beside me, you know. The one with the black hair caught my eye though as   
they were coming in. I wonder if he is the prince?" replied Rei.  
  
"I like brunettes myself. There was one sitting beside the one you said you saw, Rei. What do you think Sere.   
Sere, Sere? Now where did she go?" Lita said.  
***********************************************************************************************  
meanwhile  
  
  
"I know I should have stayed, but I had to get out of there. That's all they talk about is boys this and boys that. When will they  
ever learn that the good ones are already taken?" Serenity said as she wondered around the little water fountain.  
It was surrounded by and daisy's. This is the place she came when she wanted to think. It was a secluded part of the  
garden that anyone hardly knew was there.  
  
"Hello?" She had heard footsteps. "Oh well, it must have been my imagination. The earth..... It's so beautiful. I've been   
wondering what that planet was all about. I wonder if there are any flowers that are as beautiful as the ones here?" she   
wondered as her thoughts drifted off to somewhere else.  
  
:She's like an angel. She just glows with light.: He walked closer. :She won't even notice me:  
"The most beautiful flower on earth cannot be compared to the beauty of one so serene." He had asked his mother, right after  
the meeting who the blonde angel was who was sitting on the Queen's right side. "Oh, that's her daughter Princess Serenity."  
she had said. So he knew who was talking too.  
  
She gasped as she turned toward to see who was speaking. Little did she know that he would be standing right behind her.  
As she turned around she tripped on her gown and started to fall. He caught her just in time. Their foreheads just barely touched  
making their lips dangerously close.  
  
:Something about his eyes, they are so blue like the blue of the planet. I think I could be lost in them. Wait a minute:  
Catching her breath she stood up, balancing herself. She took a few steps back and looked at the man. He was tall and was  
wearing a tuxedo. She could barely make out to muscle tone, but his tuxedo fit him well. He had black hair, that continously   
kept falling into his eyes. She just wanted to run her fingers through it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asked as she began to blush, remembering what she had just done.  
  
"My name..." He walked very slowly over to her and slid his arm around her waist. He put his hand on the side of her face  
and reached up towards her ear. "Is Endymion," he whispered in her ear as he brought his hand down across her face, with a   
red rose brushing her cheek, making her blush. His lips remained close to her ear, he was taking in the sweet intoxication of her  
scent. "You don't want to be late for the ball do you?"  
  
She could feel his breath on her neck. It was making her feel things she had never felt before.  
:who is this Endymion? Why is he making me feel this way?:  
  
He brought his eyes up to meet hers. :Gods she's beautiful. What I wouldn't do.....: 


	2. The Banquet

okay you guys. I know there has got to be more than just 2 people reading this thing. Thank  
  
you to Alyson Grant and Kasumi Yawa for their reviews. So, please review this story. Every  
  
author needs criticism good or bad. So, Review, Review, Review!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon  
  
  
  
Silver Romance  
  
  
  
The Banquet  
  
  
  
  
  
"Serenity!!!!!!" Luna screamed, running through the gardens. Why does that girl always disappear when she is needed. We've been searching forever, where could she be.......  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Endymion lifted up his head. "Did you hear something?" he asked.  
  
"Oh that was just Luna," Serenity started, as Endymion dropped the rose. "Hmm, what....."Serenity started to wake out of her trance. "Luna!"  
  
Endymion let go of Serenity.  
  
"Serenity!!!!"  
  
He bent down and picked up the rose, and handed it to Serenity. "See you at the ball Princess," and with that he turned around and ran the other way.  
  
Serenity stood there for a couple of moments before she heard Luna scream her name again, turned around and started walking in the direction she heard Luna.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Serenity, it's about time! What have you been doing out here all alone?" asked Luna  
  
Serenity just stood there touching the rose to her cheek. "Luna have you ever heard of Endymion?"  
  
"Yes, but that doesn't matter at the moment. You're due in the ballroom in 30 minutes. Is he the one that gave you the rose?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luna just stood there watching her. Serenity stood looking towards the Earth with a glaze over her eyes. :Why is she just standing there?: "Serenity!.... We have to get you ready for the ball!" Luna exclaimed  
  
"The ball?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, the ball that celebrates the Earth joining the planet alliance. Now come on Serenity, your mother will be waiting."  
  
"Do you think that Endymion will be there?" Serenity asked, still caressing the rose to her cheek.  
  
:What is up with this Endymion: "Did you not hear a word I said???!! Let's go!!" Luna exclaimed as she wrapped herself around Serenity's feet, hoping to get her moving.  
  
Serenity turned around to follow Luna, not before turning back the other way, hoping to see Endymion standing there.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"So, do you think he gave it to her?" Nephlite asked.  
  
"Gave her what, a good banging?" Jadeite, said laughing. Malachite threw a pillow at him hitting him in the head.  
  
"Must your mind always be in the gutters? You always sound like your brain is the size of a peanut. You are not fit to be a general." Malachite said.  
  
"What?!!! I'll show you fit!!" Jadeite said drawing out his sword.  
  
"Ha! You sound as if you are whining like a pig in heat!!" Malachite scoffed.  
  
"What did you say! I'm going to cut off your head!!"  
  
"Not if I cut yours off first!"  
  
Their swords began to clang in the almost empty room. It was a big room that just had a couple of silver dressers in it, for clothes. It had benches lining the room and a couple of gold sofas in the middle. There were mirrors hanging from the walls in each corner. It was a basic dressing room for men.  
  
As they continued to fight no one but Nephlite and Zoycite saw their prince come in. Endymion shushed them as they were about to stop the two from fighting. Malachite knocked the sword from Jadeite's hand and sent Jadeite tripping over one of the sofas. Jadeite scrambled to get up but as he tried Malachite shoved him back down to the floor with his sword.  
  
"You will always be a coward!" Malachite said, "you will never be fit to be a general as long as you can be defeated so easily!" he inched the sword closer to Jadeite's throat.  
  
"Enough!!" Endymion proclaimed.  
  
Malachite almost jumped out of his skin. He turned around to see the prince.  
  
"I don't know, Malachite, why you always like to push his buttons but today is not the day. We have more pressing matters here."  
  
They both looked at him and then back at each other. "This will continue later, you will not beat me so easily next time!" Jadeite said.  
  
"I said enough!!"  
  
"Well, did you give it to her?" Zoycite asked turning around to face the prince.  
  
"Of course I did! Her eyes lit up like stars when she saw it. She's never seen a rose before. "He cleared his throat. "Anyways, the rose is a stepping point. Now, we must find out who her protectors are. That will be your jobs for the evening. Don't come back empty handed."  
  
With that he left them to finish getting ready for the ball.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Serenity, where have you been!!???" they all exclaimed when she entered the room.  
  
"I was out in the gardens." Serenity stared at the rose and started to rub it against her cheek.  
  
"Hey guys what is her fixation with that flower?" Mina whispered to the girls.  
  
"I don't know why don't you ask her," replied Rei.  
  
"Hey Sere, where did you get that flower?" she asked  
  
Serenity just ignored them and walked over to the balcony. "Hey Sere.." Serenity turned around. "The flower?"  
  
"Oh yes, Endymion gave it to me," was all she said to them before turning back around to stare at the Earth.  
  
"Do you guys notice anything strange going on with Sere?" Rei asked.  
  
"Yeah, she's got this faraway look in her eyes, what do you think happened to her?" asked Amy.  
  
"I don't know, but I think it has something to do with the garden and this Endymion! If he did anything to her I'm going to knock off his head." Lita proclaimed.  
  
"Sere, did this guy do anything to you?" asked Rei.  
  
Serenity looked back at the girls. "I think she's just in love." Mina said  
  
Serenity walked over to the bed and sat down at the edge. "Why would you think he did something to me?" Serenity asked bewildered.  
  
"Maybe it's just the way......hmph" Lita couldn't finish because Rei elbowed her in the stomach.  
  
"Serenity, may I look at the flower please?" asked Amy  
  
"Do you have to..."  
  
"No, but it would be nice, though if you would let me just look at it. It's a very pretty flower and I've never seen one like it." said Amy.  
  
"Ok," Serenity said nervously, "you are going to give it back, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Luna walked in and startled the girls. "You girls aren't even ready yet. The Queen is expecting you in 20 minutes, you better get a move on it."  
  
Serenity jerked back her hand and followed Luna out the door.  
  
"Now if that isn't strange," Rei said.  
  
"I know, we better keep a check on her during the ball, something just doesn't seem right." Mina said.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Thank you for coming. Enjoy the banquet and the ball." Queen Serenity stated to each of the guests as they arrived. Serenity did exactly what her mother did, she didn't want to mess this up. :I wonder if Endymion will be here?: Serenity kept looking back towards the end of the line hoping to see him.  
  
"And now, your Majesty, the guests of honor. King Richard and Queen Gaia of Earth, and their son Prince Endymion."  
  
Serenity looked up when she heard the name and just stared at the man in front of her.  
  
"It's you!!!" she proclaimed.  
  
"Serenity!!! Is that any way to greet your guests of honor?" her mother asked.  
  
"Sorry mother." She glared at Endymion. :Why didn't he just tell me he was the prince? I'm so mad at him!!!!:  
  
"Endymion, why don't you escort the princess to her seat?" suggested his father.  
  
"Yes father I would love to," he replied keeping his eyes glued to Serenity the entire time.  
  
Endymion placed her hand gently on top of his own and guided her towards the banquet table. "You look beautiful." he whispered in her ear. She had a silver gown on that had silver lacy straps that connected the back of her dress to the front of the bodice. The bodice had little gold ringlets and pearl swirls decorating it. The bodice stopped right below her breasts and attached to an empire waist letting the rest of her dress flow down her body. The back was shaped like a V. She wore her hair in ringlets bunched on top of her head and a couple of ringlets trailed the side of her face. She wore pearl drop earrings.  
  
"Why thank you PRINCE Endymion, you shouldn't have!" Serenity stated.  
  
"Do I sense a bit of hostility in your voice, or is that just sarcasm?" he asked her.  
  
"Take your pick."  
  
She sat down in her chair and he gently pushed it up to the table. He just smiled and began to walk to where he was to be seated which was on the Queen's left side and beside his parents.  
  
"Did you find out anything?" he asked as he sat down.  
  
"Not yet, we haven't had a chance to see anything." stated Zoycite.  
  
"It looks like you are getting rather friendly with the princess?" Malachite asked the prince suspiciously.  
  
"It's just part of the plan."  
  
*********************************************************************** 


End file.
